The Devil came down to Remnant
by yaboijacrispy
Summary: The Devil, the Reaper of Souls, the Prince of Darkness, the Ruler of Hell...is bored. After millennia of torturing human souls in Hell its finally gotten stale for Lucifer so he decides to go out to search for some excitement. How will the inhabitants of Remnant good and evil, prepare for the arrival of the King of Hell.
1. Announcement

Hey Slayers, it's me I'm back with a new story now for those who love Slayer's Life with Monster Girls don't panic, I'm not abandoning the story nor is it dead, college has been Hell but Summer's almost here so I'll have loads of time to work on it. For now I'll be working on both of these stories so expect some Slayer and Monster Girl shenanigans in the near future for now we have the Devil in Remnant... It's pretty self explanatory, one day the Devil who'll be called Lucifer Morningstar throughout the story and no this isn't a crossover between the Fox/Netflix show. This is a different Lucifer who'll be interacting mostly with both teams of RWBY and JNPR and of course going toe to toe with a fellow immortal Salem. How will Remnant react to the arrival of the King of Hell? Find out in The Devil came down to Remnant.


	2. The Devil in Remnant

Religion has existed for generations, a way for humans to worship higher beings, thought many religions each have their own god they also have their own devil. A being of malice and hatred, that only wishes to see humanity's downfall. In Christian and Catholic religions, they propose that there are 2 other worlds different than our own, thought death would be the only way to gain entry into these worlds. The first is a plain of beauty, peace and tranquility and a land of everlasting life, the other however, is a land of pain and torture, where the pained screams of tainted souls ring out through the land. These 2 worlds dubbed, Heaven and Hell, can only be entered by those who make different choices in their life, if one's choices are kind and righteous, they will gain immortality and entry into the gates of Heaven. If one's choices are selfish and antagonistic, then their souls are condemned to Hell where they will pay for their crimes for all eternity.

The ruler of Heaven is an omnipotent and immortal being, he has gained many names over the years but is commonly known as God. He created humans in his own image and gave them a planet to live on so they could prosper and thrive. Aside from God are his loyal followers, beings that resemble humans but have holy power and bird like wings on their backs dubbed as angels. They are messengers, warriors, and servant, who do what they can to help humanity in any way. The ruler of Hell however, is the polar opposite of God. Once he was the second in command of Heaven, he would always stay at his master's side, he was Lucifer, second in command of Heaven and God's right hand angel, he would always obey and see to it that his master's wishes were fulfilled, but when God showed Lucifer his new creations, humans, Lucifer refused to serve beings that were inferior to him or his master.

Lucifer began to rebel against God, he wanted his power, he wanted his titled, Lucifer wanted everything, all he needed was a chance, a chance to disrupt his master's plans, he soon found it when God created the first two humans, Adam and Eve. Seeing his chance Lucifer transformed himself into a serpent and persuaded Eve to take a bit of the Forbidden Fruit from the Garden of Eden, to which she and Adam gladly did. He had done it he had tainted Gods creations, he had introduced them to sin, but his actions didn't go unnoticed, for when he returned to the gates of Heaven he was promptly blocked from entry as his fellow angels had turned against him. He tried to convince them to join him and overthrow their master, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. For his actions against him.

"Join me my brothers and sisters! Do you really want to keep that old oaf as ruler of Heaven!?" Lucifer yelled out towards the amassing crowd of angels who each had weapons pointed straight at him. Lucifer was backing away slowly at the amassing army of angels, until he froze completely when he heard a booming voice call out his name, "LUCIFER!" the voice rang out as all the angels stopped what they were doing and made an opening in the middle of the crowd. From there he could see his master, God, floating towards him with a scowl on his face, "What have you done, Lucifer!?" God boomed as he stopped directly in front of Lucifer to which he returned the glare, "I did what you could never do master! I gave them free will!" he yelled back. God crossed his arms, "You manipulated my creations, Lucifer! You persuaded them into eating the forbidden fruit, you tainted my creations!" God angrily yelled towards the angel. "I would never bow down to inferior creatures like your 'humans', even if they were made in your image!" Lucifer shot back. To this God only closed his eyes and shook his head, he couldn't believe his right hand angel had done this, he had manipulated his own creations to sin. God opened his eyes and looked towards Lucifer, "I'm sorry, Lucifer." God said in a more solemn tone, "But for what you have done, is the greatest of sins." With that said God raised his hand towards Lucifer. "Lucifer, from this moment on, you are hereby forbidden entry to Heaven, and so you will be cast out." Before Lucifer could react an invisible force launched him backwards, all the way outside of the gates of Heaven, pushing himself up Lucifer tried to run back into Heaven but only saw the gates close in front of him, locking him out of his home. Lucifer tried to think of a way back in but he soon noticed that the clouds beneath his feet began to dissipate until there was nothing. Lucifer began to fall towards the Earth until he used his wings to slow his descent, however it was short lived as an invisible force kept pushing him down at high speeds until he finally made contact with the ground below stirring up a cloud of dust from the Earth.

A crater was there as the dust cloud cleared with Lucifer in the center of it, he tried to get up but suddenly felt immense pain all around his body, but a shadow loomed upon him as he saw his master, God, float down to him. "P-Please! Master!" Lucifer choked out, "Forgive me, master, I was a fool to go against your wishes! Please give me another chance!" Lucifer yelled towards God. God only closed his eyes as his scowl diminished to a frown, "Lucifer, for what you have done to my creations, I don't believe you deserve a second chance." Lucifer's pleading stopped as his look of shock turned into a look of anger, "After all we've been through together, you would just throw me away? Just like that!?" he said in a rage "Lucifer, you manipulated my creations to sin! You've not only betrayed me, but you've betrayed your brothers and sisters as well!" God retorted. "I've seen into your mind, Lucifer, your thoughts, your feelings. It seems you have your mind set." God said solemnly as Lucifer stood up to face him. Lucifer only smirked as he came up with a backup plan, "This isn't the first time you've casted an angel out, old man. All I have to do is do something noble or to prove my worth and you'll let me back in." God on closed his eyes and looked towards the ground, he sighed sadly, "Lucifer." God began as he faced his former second in command "For you, there is no coming back."

Lucifer's eyes widened in shock, his mind raced to figure out what his master meant by that, he couldn't have meant death, angels are immortal but they could be killed by demons, wait, _demons_, he couldn't, he wouldn't. "No, you don't mean!?" Lucifer screamed as God raised his hand again "Forgive me, Lucifer, but for what you've done, I can only see one punishment that is fit for you. From this day forth! Lucifer you are forever condemned to the fiery pits of Hell!" God yelled out as the clouds in the sky turned darkened and began to swirl around him. "Please master! Have mercy!" Lucifer pleaded but was quickly stopped when the ground cracked beneath him, and from the cracks bright red searing chains shot from the ground and wrapped around his right arm. Another set of chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around his left arm, the chains began to burn both of his arms as Lucifer cried out in pain, but his cries were silenced when another set of chains sprung out and wrapped around his throat pulling down against the ground, tears began to form in his eyes, the pain was unbearable. Lucifer could only hold out his hand in one final plea to his master to stop but was met with the sight of his master closing his eyes and looking away from him, he was ignoring his pleas completely.

Finally the ground gave way as the chains pulled Lucifer further under the ground, he could on scream as he was dragged further and further underground, he could feel the temperature start to rise to scorching heat. Lucifer cried out agony as the chains pulled him straight down to what appeared to be a gigantic cavern, from what he could see where abstract and twisted structure which appeared to be buildings, bodies littered the ground as grotesque creatures walked the scorched earth. The second thing he noticed were the screams, bloodcurdling and agonizing screams could be heard all around him, many of them being pleas to stop, probably from the constant torture. A sudden pain in his back snapped Lucifer out of it as he crashed onto the ground, he noticed that the searing pain had stopped as the chains that wrapped around him only faded away, however the chains had left their marks on his arms and his neck. Lucifer then felt rumbling and quickly turned his head to what would be the sky but was only the top of the cavern, he quickly noticed the hole he fell through began to close, acting quickly, Lucifer spread his wings, but before he could jump to fly he cried out in pain as he felt a searing heat flow through his wings. He finally noticed it, his once beautiful white angelic wings were now set aflame, crying out in pain, Lucifer tried his best to put out his wings but he soon froze in pain as he fell onto his knees, he finally screamed towards the heavens in pain as the fire that was burning his wings had suddenly disappeared, leaving them blackened and charred. Suddenly his wings began to convulse as they contorted and grew longer, Lucifer clawed at the ground trying to muffle his screams as his wings had taken a mind of their own. He could feel his bones bending, breaking, and repairing all at the same time, tears flowed down from his face as one more shockwave of pain flew out from his body as he finally let out a pent up scream as his wings unfurled themselves. They were no longer the beautiful white wings he once had, they we're now a dark crimson, longer and more demonic looking as a leathery membrane connected his wings together instead of feathers. Lucifer had collapsed in pain as he cried, but he felt comfort that the pain had finally stopped, oh, how wrong he was. The pain soon returned, however this time it was throughout his entire body, his arms grew larger as he could feel his bones begin to dislocate and grow bigger, his hands became claws, a crimson red tail sprouted out from his tail bone and finished in the for of an arrowhead, he screamed the entire time as finally the pain had left once again, leaving Lucifer to study his new from. His study was short lived as he clutched his head in pain as he began to feel a throbbing pain emanated from his head, he began to claw at his head trying to make the pain stop but to his shock he could feel...something starting to poke out from the sides of his head. He could feel small little nubs that began to grow, he then screamed as the pain accumulated as the nubs suddenly grew 3 times its size and shot out of his head. Lucifer collapsed to the ground as he weakly tried to feel the sides of his head, and he felt something, he felt whatever it was, it was hard, and big and almost curved on the side of his head, his eyes widened in realization, he had sprouted horns.

Standing up to his full height Lucifer inspected his new form, and was horrified. No longer was he one of God's beautiful angels but now a grotesque creature, a demon. The ground then began to rumble and shake around Lucifer as the earth itself began to split, and from the crack molten magma began to rise until a pointed object sprouted out from the crack. Upon closer inspection Lucifer saw that the object was in fact a trident, that was now red hot thanks to being submerged in magma. Once Lucifer saw it he could feel something emanating from it, a sort of energy, evil energy no doubt, but powerful energy.

Lucifer seemed almost entranced by the weapon as he got closer reach out for it. Grasping onto it Lucifer grunted in pain as his palm met the searing hot surface of the weapon, one the heat died down the weapon began to glow a crimson color, and in a matter of seconds Lucifer was engulfed in an aura of red energy as he heard a sinister voice in his mind, "_**This weapon, forged in the fires of Hell, that is stained with the blood of angels, shall be wielded by the King of Hell, only the king shall wield a weapon this powerful, that is feared by angels and demons alike, 'The Trident of the Nine Circles.'**_" Once the voice finished Lucifer finally realized that by grabbing the weapon, there was no going back.

He was no longer Lucifer Morningstar, one of God's elite Archangels, but now he was the King of Hell. Letting his anger seethe, Lucifer roared to the sky as pillars of hellfire sprouted out of the ground. On that day Lucifer swore his undying hatred towards God and everything he stands for, including his creations.

**Present Day**

A massive castle that sat on one of Hell's many peaks, surveyed the land as the king himself sat on his throne. It had now been thousands of years since his banishment and in all his years of being the ruler of the underworld, Lucifer felt, bored. Thousands of years of punishing the souls of foolish mortals had finally began to grow dull to Lucifer as now boredom reigned in his castle. Sighing as he rested his head on his fist Lucifer, had just finished conversing with another human soul who, like so many others, had paid the dark lord a visit to beg for forgiveness and to be given passage to Heaven, and the response was the same every time, a big 'NO'. "Pazuzu!" Lucifer shouted and soon the throne room began to rumble as the ground split open and from it an 8 foot tall man who was completely made out of stone and bore glowing orange eyes arose from the ground and knelt at Lucifer's presence.

"You have summoned me, my Lord?" Pazuzu asked as Lucifer yanwned and rubbed his temples, "Anything on the old schedule, my stone friend?" Lucifer asked as Pazuzu conjured a clipboard from thin air and began to read, "You have another 7 o'clock meeting with Mr. Hitler." Pazuzu read out as the Devil groaned in response, "How many times do I have to tell him he can't leave! What part of 'here for eternity' doesn't he understand!?" Lucifer shouted as Pazuzu kept reading his list of appointments.

Lifting a claw signalling Pazuzu to stop, Lucifer rose from his throne and began to leave the room as he signaled his stone bodyguard to follow him, "Please tell me there's _something_ interesting going other than more lousy appointments." Lucifer groaned as he walked down the halls with Pazuzu in tow, "My apologies, my Lord. But there appears to be nothing else." "Just like everyday." Lucifer mumbled under his breath.

Lucifer finally stopped walking as he turned to face a portrait of himself standing over a pile of humans writhing in agony on the wall, the portrait was his favorite one to look at, it would always bring a smile to his face to see the suffering of others, now it only reminded him of the sheer boredom of his job. "Pazuzu, I've been feeling strange lately." Lucifer said earning his stone bodyguards attention, "Whatever do you mean, my Lord." Pazuzu questioned as Lucifer kept staring into the portrait, "I'm bored, Pazuzu. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think it's finally gotten to me." Lucifer explained. "Preposterous, you of all people find as much enjoyment in the torture of mortals as I do. Why, all we need to do is to brainstorm some ideas then we-." "BUT THAT'S JUST IT!" Lucifer yelled interrupting Pazuzu, "I can't think of any new ways to torture people, it's the same old thing every, single, time! I need something new, I need excitement!" Lucifer said as he imagined going to the surface, or well anywhere but Hell.

"Pray tell, my Lord, but where will you find this 'excitement' you're looking for?" Pazuzu asked as Lucifer grinned in response and pointed upwards, Pazuzu only sighed in response, "My Lord, need I remind you that the only way that you are allowed on the surface is to bring forth the Apocalypse and to battle the Son's second coming." Pazuzu said as Lucifer groaned, "Ugh, I know, I know. But with the way everything is now it doesn't look like he's coming at all!" As Lucifer hated to admit, his bodyguard was right, there were very few places where he could find the excitement he was looking for, Heaven was an instant no-go for...obvious reasons.

The human world however, had a few opportunities for his demons to possess and corrupt humans, but there weren't many opportunities for him to cross over. Or where there.

Lucifer's eyes widened in realization as an idea popped into his head, Lucifer let a devilish grin creep up on his face as he turned to address his bodyguard. "Pazuzu, I think I've just found a solution to my 'boredom' problem." Lucifer grinned as Pazuzu only raised his eyebrow in suspicion, "And what might that be?" Pazuzu suspiciously asked as Lucifer conjured a portal of fire in front of the two, "You'll see." Lucifer said mischievously as he and Pazuzu entered the portal. Stepping through the duo now found themselves in a dark room, conjuring fire that surrounded his hand Lucifer used it as a makeshift torch as he and Pazuzu walked down the dark hall, "My Lord, if I may ask? Why are we in the artifact room?" Pazuzu asked as Lucifer chuckled, "To find the solution to my boredom problem Pazuzu, and I think I've found it." The two stopped right in front of a large stone door that strangely had no lock or handle.

The two looked at each other as Lucifer stepped forward and began to chant in Latin, soon after a rumble was felt around the hall as the door slowly opened. Stepping through he door Pazuzu immediately felt a sharp pain in his head, it was more annoying than painful and nothing could break Pazuzu's stone cold expression. Lucifer felt the pain as well but ignored it and continued inside the pitch black room.

Using his powers Lucifer ignited the torches around the room as it revealed that the two aren't alone. On the wall stood a crucified skeleton, wearing pure white and gold armor. "My Lord, that couldn't possibly be." Pazuzu said as he realized what the source of the pain was, "Yup, the corpse of an archangel, Slater long ago." Lucifer smiled as he stared down the now dried up remains of one of God's own angels. "Why would you keep something _holy _in the castle, my Lord." Pazuzu asked as he kept quite a distance away from the corpse.

"Eh, I kept it as a trophy, a sort of victory for me back when I arrived in the first age." Lucifer replies as he recalled the memories of him trying to break out of Hell and engaging God's angels. While most of his demon army was wiped out Lucifer was able to land a small victory for Hell. By injuring and dragging an archangel to Hell, "His screams we're music to my ears for days." Lucifer sighed to himself as he grabbed the sheath of the angels sword, inspecting it Lucifer unsheathed the sword causing a blinding light to erupt from the blade.

The light dimmed slowly until it was completely gone and in his arms was the pearly white blade of a Holy Sword, a weapon created by God and his angels to fight against demons. "Careful, sire. That is an archangel's blade." Pazuzu warned his stoic voice faltering a bit. "I know, I know." Lucifer reassured Pazuzu as he completely unsheathed the sword, his hands began to burn on contact with the sword as Lucifer hissed in pain.

"Answer me this." Lucifer said gaining Pazuzu's attention. "What happens when the Devil dies?" Lucifer asked "Well, sire, it has been prophesied that the son of he Lord will defeat you. In the event Hell will remain exposed without your rule, allowing the Son to eradicate demon kind." "Right, right." Lucifer responded to Pazuzu's explanation.

"Now, tell me, what happens when the Devil dies early?" Pazuzu was not at a loss for words, the thought had never crossed his mind, what would really happen if he project wasn't fulfilled. His questioning thoughts turned into some of horror as he realized what Lucifer was implicating, "My Lord, surely you don't mean?" Lucifer answered Pazuzu's question with a devilish grin, "Exactly, Pazuzu. Where do I go if I die. Will I become mortal? Will I get into Heaven, pfffft it'll be hilarious to see the look on the big guy's face!" Lucifer began to ramble excitedly.

Lucifer turned the sword and pointed it at his own stomach but before he could impale himself the blade was stopped by Pazuzu who grabbed onto it with his bare hands. Pazuzu cried in pain as the blade burned his hand as he let go of it quickly. "Sire, please! You do not know what this blade could do to you!" Lucifer sighed, "I know, Pazuzu. But I'm tired of being here doing the same old thing every single day. This is the only way I could be able to leave this place." Lucifer said as he stared at his own reflection on the blade as his reflection morphed into his angel form.

"This is the only way I'll be able to leave Hell, so as ruler of Hell, Pazuzu, I order you to stand down." Lucifer said his voice becoming a lot more firm. Pazuzu sighed in response and backed away, "Plus, as long as I can feel a connection to this place, I'll be able to teleport to it." Lucifer said reassuring Pazuzu a bit. Pazuzu sighed, "You'd better return, who else is going to run this place in the meantime?", Lucifer thought for a moment before replying, "Just ask Lilith, I'm sure she'll think of something." and with that Lucifer brought the sword back and drove it through his stomach, immediately on contact the sword began to glow brighter and brighter to the point where Pazuzu had to avert his eyes in order to not be blinded. Once the light died down the sword fell to the ground with a "clang!" and Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. "I hope you know what you're doing, My Lord." Pazuzu said as he left he room and began to seal the door. "Because the denizens of Hell need you."

Lucifer's eyes shot open as he let out a pained groan, as he sat up he noticed he was lying in a forest, "_Nothings on fire, that's good._" Lucifer smirked to himself as he noticed through the brush were something that resembled…..buildings. "A city huh, well there aren't no pearly gates for people with wings so that's even better." Lucifer said aloud as his excitement grew, he had done it, he had finally escaped Hell. After millennia of serving out his punishment to God, Lucifer was finally free. Lucifer began to walk towards the city until he stopped as he realized that his demonic form would not be a good choice to blend in with the locals. Breathing in deeply Lucifer began to chant, once the chant was over his entire body began to change shape, his hoofed legs morphed into black shoes and a dress pants, his wings shrunk as his muscular body changed color and became much slimmer. His horns began to recede, as his face took a more human shape, not long after, in place of a 8 foot tall demonic creature was a well dressed man with short black hair.

"OK, this looks good. Hopefully I won't draw too much attention to myself." Lucifer said as he was about to take a step forward he heard a low growl coming from some large bushes behind him.

"Me and my big mouth." he grumbled as he turned to face whatever was growling at him. A large canine like creature with pitch black fur and a bone like white mask corrugated it's face. "Well that's new, can't really say that I've seen anything like you before." Lucifer said as he stepped forward causing the creature to snarl at him. "Moody today,huh?" Lucifer muttered as he noticed something about the creature was off. The biggest red flag was that the creature had no soul he could sense, the only people he knew who didn't have souls were his demons.

The creature began to growl louder, snapping Lucifer out of his thoughts as the creature ounce on him. Lucifer jumped back to get some distance from the wolf like monster until he heard more growls coming from the bushes. "Oh come on! Give me a break, I just got here!" Lucifer shouted as two more wolf monsters appeared form the brush, joining their friend as hey surrounded Lucifer. "C'mon guys, we're all soulless guys here, can't we all just get along?" Lucifer chuckled as the monsters snarled at him.

One of the monsters abruptly stopped and pounced on Lucifer, what it didn't expect was it was instantly impaled by a large spike that bursted out of the ground. The spike slowly receded dropping the monster's limp, dead body on the ground. Turning back to Lucifer the monsters noticed that his eyes were now glowing crimson, "You know it's not really nice to attack someone out in the forest. Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson."

With that said Lucifer began to float as his eyes glowed brighter, he began to chant in a low demonic voice, soon he began to speaks backwards as his eyes glowed brighter and brighter. One of the monsters began to shake uncontrollably and convulse, it fell to the ground as it's body began to twitch uncontrollably, inky black liquid began to flow out of its mouth as it shrieked in pain. The convulsions began to worsen as the creatures bones began to snap and crack, almost if something else was breaking its bones. The creatures pain wouldn't last long as in one quick motion the creature had snapped its neck and flopped onto the ground.

The last monster quickly turned to face the man who killed its comrades ready to pounce but instead of a man it saw a large blood red creature with wings and horns on its head. The horned creature began to walk closer to the wolf, the wolf tried to move but noticed that it couldn't move its legs, it was frozen, in fear. Normally the creatures of Grimm would bask in the negative emotions of humans and Faunus alike and would use those emotions to attack them. But staring at the red monster that was lumbering towards it, for the first time the Beowolf felt fear. This was not a regular human, in fact it couldn't have been human at all, the red creature was something else, something inhuman, something, demonic.

The red monster grabbed ahold of the Beowolf and lifted it up to his level, "**You will obey**." the monster said in an inhuman voice. The monsters said as it stared deep within the Beowolf's eyes. The Grimm began to cry out in pain as it tried to squirm out of Lucifer's grasp. Lucifer was disappointed that his various attempts to try to control the monster went working. "_Well it was worth a shot anyway._" he thought to himself as in one quick swipe of his arm, the Grimm's throat was slit open as it began to choke on its own blood. "Hmph, well that was pointless, why have soulless monsters if I can't even control them, well at least I know I can scare the living shit out of them." Lucifer chuckles to himself as he morphed back into his human form, "Now then." he said as he straightened out his suit, "Let's see what this new world has to offer." Lucifer smiled as he walked towards the city.

**Hey everyone, thanks for stopping by to read my story, I really liked the idea I came up with this one and I hope I can work on this one for awhile (or until we get to the end of volume 6). There will be other characters from Lucifer's realm like Pazuzu who'll appear in the story. Next up Lucifer meets everyone favorite red reaper. Remember to Favorite and Follow the story so you'll get notifications when I upload a new chapter. Until next time, everyone!**


	3. Demonic First Impressions

**Greetings everyone, I'm back! Don't worry Slayer's Life with Monster Girls isn't dead in fact I'll be uploading a new chapter soon, because I'm almost done with my spring semester. So expect new chapter updates for Slayer's Life and The Devil came down to Remnant. So without further** **ado, the second chapter of the Devil came down to Remnant**

After almost an hour of walking Lucifer had arrived at the city. Stopping for a short time Lucifer took in the atmosphere of the city, the lights, the fresh non-cinder filled air. Lucifer was finally free to do whatever he wanted, sort of. Lucifer knew that God would check up on him sooner or later, and he wouldn't be too happy to find out that he wasn't in Hell. He decided to make the most of it, strolling through the city's streets Lucifer's excitement began to dwindle little by little as he realized that this city was almost exactly like the ones on Earth. After a few more minutes of walking down the streets, Lucifer's excitement had almost died down completely, "Ugh, this has been a complete waste of my fucking time! Maybe this was a bad idea after all. I should listen to Pazuzu more often." Lucifer grumbled, as he was about to open a portal to Hell a scream caught his attention. "Hmmm, a blood curdling scream in the middle of a city at night, now that sounds promising." Walking towards an alley where the scream came from Lucifer saw two men wearing white jackets with a symbol of a red wolf with a claw mark slashing through it, they were standing over a woman who was huddled in a corner, trying to defend herself from her attackers.

Normally Lucifer would've just walked away to leave the woman to her fate, he wouldn't have cared what happened to her, he hated God's creations with a passion and always found joy in their suffering. At first he considered leaving but before he could turn around to walk away he realized that this is exactly what he wanted. This was exactly what he was looking for, excitement. Lucifer cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two men, as they turned around Lucifer noticed that something wasn't right with the two. One of the men had..cat ears? And the other had claws similar to a reptile. "_Ok, not what I was expecting but sure._" "Who the hell are you?" one of the men asked in a gruff voice, "Oh, Lucifer Morningstar, pleasure to meet you. I was walking by when I happened to hear a scream coming from here. If I may, what exactly are you two going to do with her?" Lucifer asked as he introduced himself noticing that the two men were armed. "Beat it,human! Unless you wanna end up like her." the man's partner said as he unholstered his weapon, a single handgun.

Lucifer also noticed the woman was like them as she had horse ears on her head. "Oh are you guys like cosplayers or something? Because I really like what you did with the ears, very realistic." Lucifer snickered as the men didn't seem to find his comment funny. "But no in all seriousness, what are you two gonna do with her?" he asked, his tone changing to a more serious one. "Heh, what we always do to traitors to Faunus." one of the grunts said as he cocked the hammer to his handgun back. Lucifer chuckled again, irritating the thugs, "Yeeeeah, about that, you see I can't really let you do that. So, we could all shake hands, go out for a beer, and forget this ever happened. Who's with me!?" Lucifer said enthusiastically as the two thugs looked at each other confusedly.

"Just kill him already! I'll take care of her." one of the thugs said as the other nodded in response. "Kill me huh? If I had a dollar for every time someone in Hell said that to me." Lucifer said as the began to approach him. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." the thug said maliciously as he cracked his knuckles. "_Not as much as I am, buddy."_ Lucifer thought to himself as the thug kept getting closer.

"DIE!" the thug yelled out as he swung forward, expecting to knock Lucifer off of his feet, but to his shock and confusion Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. "Wow, that's your punching aim!? I'd really hate to see your gun aim." The thug turned back to see Lucifer standing right behind him completely unharmed. "Nice trick!" the thug yelled again as he swung his fist forward, but again hit nothing but thin air. "Seriously? I'm right next to you, how are you so bad at this!?" Lucifer chuckled as the thug kept swinging wildly trying to hit him. "Hey! Whad'ya know, this is actually kind of fun!" Lucifer laughed as he kept teleporting away from the thug as he still kept thrashing out, trying to land a hit on Lucifer. "Ok, now I'm bored and this is getting too embarrassing, for you that is." Lucifer said as his smile disappeared.

Lucifer teleported behind the thug, and thrust his arm through the thug's heart, however there was no blood. Lucifer removed his arm through the thug's body as it collapsed to the ground. Lucifer then held up a small white orb that glowed brightly, "Ah, so beautiful." Lucifer said, admiring the orb of light then, to the other thug's shock, ate the orb. "Mmm, mmm, mm. Nothing better than a fresh soul for dinner." Lucifer said as he licked his fingers. "What the hell did you do to him!?" the thug shouted at Lucifer, "Oh nothing much, just ate his soul, no big deal." Lucifer replied to the thug. With Lucifer's casual and cocky demeanor and the death of his partner brought the thug's anger to a boiling point. "Go to hell you freak!" the thug shouted as he aimed his handgun straight at Lucifer's head and pulled the trigger.

The gun fired as the bullet went straight through Lucifer's head as he stumbled and finally fell to the floor. The thug smirked seeing his kill, he then turned his attention to the Faunus woman who was huddled in a corner, "So much for your 'hero'." he smirked menacingly as he aimed his gun towards the woman's head. The woman shrieked as she tried to back away from the thug. "Eh, at least he didn't end up like your friend over there." the thug quickly turned around to see Lucifer back on his feet, he also noticed the hole in his head that was slowly healing with Lucifer smiling right at him the whole. "How the fuck are you alive!?" the thug yelled as he fired more shots at Lucifer as he began to slowly walk towards the thug. Each bullet struck Lucifer but didn't seem to cause him any pain whatsoever. The thug then got an idea as he ran back towards the woman and hoisted her to her feet, using his right arm the thug grabbed the woman by her neck as he held his handgun directly at her head. "Stay back you freak! I'll kill her! I'll fucking do it!" Lucifer grinned as he slowly kept walking towards the thug, "Sorry, but I don't I can allow you to do that." he said as he flicked his hand.

As Lucifer flicked his hand an invisible force smacked the handgun out of the thug's hands, seeing an opportunity to escape the woman then elbowed the thug, knocking the air out of him. Finally free the woman ran behind Lucifer, but made sure to stay a few feet away on account of his… strange abilities. Not being able to keep his anger in check anymore, the thug ran at Lucifer to try to pummel him to death but in a matter of seconds Lucifer was right in front of the thug's face. Lucifer grabbed the thug by his neck and held him up high, the thug tried to escape by punching and kicking Lucifer, but nothing seemed to work. The thug soon stopped his thrashing as he saw the hole in Lucifer's head had finally healed completely, "Y-You're not h-human." the thug stuttered out in shock as Lucifer chuckled in response, then in a flash, instead of a well dressed human man the thug saw he was being held by an 8 foot tall red, horned monster. "**Oh believe me, I'm anything but human**." the monster said, the thug screamed in terror as Lucifer opened up his jaws wide enough for the thug to see the rows of sharp teeth. The thug's screams were silenced when the monster bit down on his head, a sickening 'crunch' sound was head as Lucifer began to chew on the thug's head as his now headless corpse fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Ah, now that hit the spot." Lucifer said as he shrunk back to his human form, "Ah shit, looks like I've made a mess of things. Well, better leave before the cops arrive." Lucifer said as he turned to leave the alley but was immediately reminded that the woman was still there. The woman looked at Lucifer in complete shock and fear, she heard him say that he wasn't human, the sound of Lucifer walking towards her snapper her out of her thoughts as she yelped in surprised and backed away from him. "Please! Don't hurt me, I won't tell anyone! I swear!" she cried out as Lucifer crouched down to be at her eye level. The woman shut her eyes in fear, hoping that whatever he'd do to her at least he would make it quick, but after a few seconds she opened her eyes to see Lucifer's smiling face, "Don't worry, you won't" Lucifer said as he place his index finger on the woman's forehead. At first she was confused until she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head, causing her to cry out. Her cries were silenced as her eyes rolled back into her head, the woman then collapsed as Lucifer stood back up.

"Aaaand in three….two….one." he whispered as the woman groggily woke up, "Ah, there she is! Wakey wakey sleepy head." Lucifer greeted the woman as she rubbed her eyes. "W-What happened?" she asked "Oh, just a couple of thugs tried to jump you, but not to worry because I was here to help." Lucifer said keeping out the whole 'monster' part of the story. "I-I don't remember what happened." the woman said as she clutched her head. "It's nothing to worry about, memory loss can happen if you-" "N-No that's not it." the woman interrupted Lucifer as her breathing began to speed up, "I-I can't remember who I am." she asked panicked as she turned to Lucifer, "Who are you? Where am I!?" Lucifer's eyes widened in shock as he realized that maybe his memory wiping curse worked a little too well. "Uuuuuh…..BYE!" Lucifer shouted as he ran out of the alley as fast as he could.

Once he was a good distance away Lucifer slowed his pace to a walk as he continued to look around the city, "_Note to self, don't wipe people's memories, especially when you don't know how to reverse it._" Lucifer thought to himself as a sign to a store caught his eye. Stopping to look at the sign, Lucifer raised his eyebrow in confusion at the store's name, "From Dust Till Dawn? Either they actually sell dust, or someone needs to go back to preschool to learn how to spell." Lucifer muttered to himself as he reached towards the door handle. To his surprise a man wearing red sunglasses and a black suit flew out the store window, "Ok, that just happened." Lucifer said as another person jumped out the window too, a girl with red hair, wearing black long-sleeved dress, wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles, and to top it all off she was also wearing red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins, her most distinguishing feature was her silver colored eyes.

Landing next to the unconscious man the girl raised a long red sniper rifle that, to Lucifer's surprise unfolded into an even larger weapon, a rose red scythe. Meanwhile in the store an orange haired man wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes and a bowler hat. "Get her." the man ordered the rest of the thugs as they as jumped out the window with swords drawn as they surrounded the girl. What Lucifer saw next took him completely by surprise, the girl began to fight the thugs as she pulled of various flips and moves to dodge the thug's swords as she used her weapon to send the other thugs flying. Lucifer noticed one of the thugs trying to sneak up behind the girl, the thug raised his sword as he was about to strike the girl, but before he could strike her, Lucifer kicked him away as the girl turned around in surprise, "You know, I've always hated people that sneak up on others during a fight, cheap move really." Lucifer said as he patted his suit, "Who are you?" the girl asked while keeping her scythe pointed at Lucifer, "Lucifer Morningstar, a pleasure, and you are, miss?" "Ruby, Ruby Rose!" the girl said as she batted away another thug, "So any context behind this!?" Lucifer asked as he sucker punched another thug in the face, while dodging another thug's blade.

"Long story short, I was in a Dust shop these guys try to rob the place and so here we are!" she replied as used her scythe to knock a thug into a wall, Ruby then turned to see that Lucifer was doing pretty well, even if he wasn't using a weapon to fight. Lucifer backed away as he dodged the final thug's blade until finally, he saw an opening, seizing his opportunity Lucifer punched the thug in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him as Lucifer grabbed the man and slammed him down to the ground. The thug groaned weakly as he tried to get up but his attempt was cut short as Lucifer kicked him in the face, knocking him out for good, and probably giving him a broken nose. "Now _that_ was exciting!" Lucifer said joyfully as he dusted himself off, "You were really good out there, even though you didn't use a weapon." Ruby complimented him, "You weren't half bad yourself, Little Red." Lucifer returned the compliment. The man in the white suit, who Lucifer assumed to be the leader of the thugs stepped out of the shop. Looking down at his unconscious lackey, the man took a puff of his cigar, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." the man said sarcastically "Well, Red and company, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around." the man said as he dropped his cigar bud and lifted his cane towards Ruby and Lucifer, "I'm afraid this where we part ways." he said as a reticle flipped up from the base of his cane as he fired an explosive shot at the duo.

Ruby used her weapon, Crescent Rose to boost herself up as Lucifer side stepped away from the blast. "For fuck's sake, seriously!?" Lucifer groaned as he dusted himself off, "This suit was brand new!" Looking behind him he saw the criminal climbing a fire escape ladder from a nearby building, "You coming with?" Ruby asked Lucifer as he smiled and held up his arm "Ladies first." On the rooftop of the building the criminal ran towards the edge as Ruby boosted herself up to the rooftop with Lucifer not far behind. "Hey!" she yelled towards the criminal who stopped in his tracks, "Persistent." the criminal muttered under his breath. The sound of engines was heard as a ship with twin engines rose from an alley, hovering above the criminal. The ship lowered itself a bit, letting the criminal inside the interior of the ship, "End of the line, Red!" the criminal yelled back as he threw a red crystal at Ruby and Lucifer which fell in front of their feet. "Um, is it supposed to do something or what?" Lucifer asked Ruby, he soon got his answer as the criminal aimed his cane and fired at the crystal.

The shot connected as the crystal created a huge explosion on the top of the building, the criminal laughed at his apparent victory but to his surprise, as the dust cleared he saw that both Ruby and Lucifer were completely unharmed, and they were now joined by another woman, she wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at her wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waist pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She also wielded, to Lucifer's confusion, a riding crop. She adjusted her glasses as she unleashed a spell that sent waves of purple energy at the ship, causing it to sway from side to side. The criminal made his way to the cockpit as he alerted the pilot .

"We have a huntress!" The pilot then switched with the criminal as he took control of the ship, the pilot who looked like a woman walked onto the platform of the ship gazing down upon her attackers while it was hard to make out her appearance the mysterious woman had glowing amber eyes. The blonde woman continued her attack while the woman on the ship deflected her magic and began to retaliate, using her own spells against the blonde woman.

"Well, no sense in standing here gawking at them!" Lucifer said as fire ignited in his hands as he began to to throw them at the ship. Ruby caught Lucifer's drift as her scythe transformers into a high caliber sniper rifle as she began to fire at the ship. The mysterious woman seemed to have a harder time trying to deflect Lucifer's attacks as one of fireballs came dangerously close to her, as she deflected it with her hand she suddenly yelped in pain at the burning sensation.

The blonde woman then used her magic to pick up various pieces of debris and formed a giant spear, she then launched it at the ship which connected but seemed to have no effect on the hull. The mysterious woman used her powers to ignite the floor beneath them as the blonde woman used her magic to push both Lucifer and Ruby away from the blast. Lucifer quickly got to his feet to try to take the ship down but it was too late as the ship began to fly away, however as the doors closed he could see the woman narrowing her eyes at him as he returned the gesture with a toothy grin.

"Well this night has been… eventful, not gonna lie." Lucifer said as he began to dust himself off, once he was done Lucifer turned around and to his surprise saw the blonde woman pointing her riding crop at him.

"Woah, woah, take it easy, I come in peace." Lucifer nervously said as the woman only glared at him.

"You're a huntress!" Ruby said gaining the woman's attention, "Can I have your autograph?" she asked. About an hour later both Ruby and Lucifer were sitting in an interrogation room as the woman paced back and forth, scolding Ruby and Lucifer. While Ruby looked downcast, Lucifer didn't care in the slightest and was tuning out the woman's voice as he played with fire in his hands.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourself and others in great danger." the woman scolded as Ruby was quick to defend herself "They started it!" The woman stopped to look at Ruby.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home. With a pat on the back. And a slap on the wrist." the woman said as she slapped her riding crop on the table eliciting an "Eeep!" from Ruby while Lucifer kept tuning her out.

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you. Both, of you." the woman said as she glared at Lucifer who only rolled his eyes in response. From there the woman stepped out of the way as a man with white hair, wearing unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt walked into the room holding a mug and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Ruby Rose." the man said as he leaned in close to look at Ruby, "You...have silver eyes."

"Uh, umm?" she didn't know to to respond as the man backed away, "So! Where did you learn to do this?" the man asked as the blonde woman held up a tablet with a recording Ruby beating away the thugs with her scythe.

"S-Signal Academy." she replied, "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man asked as he raised his eyebrow, "Well one teacher in particular." Ruby answered.

"I see." the man said as he placed the plate of cookies on the table, Ruby tentatively picked one up and ate it in a single bite, to Lucifer's astonishment. As she kept eating the cookies she offered one to Lucifer who patted his stomach in response, "No thanks, I already ate." Lucifer said with a devilish smile. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow.." the man said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Mmmh! Thash muh unkul!" Ruby spoke with her mouth full as she quickly swallowed her food with a blush on her cheeks, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby said as she made some karate poses, earning a chuckle from Lucifer. "So I've noticed." the man said as he placed his mug on the table and sat down, opposite from Lucifer and Ruby. "And what's an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby declared, "You want to slay monsters?" the man asked as he raised his eyebrow, "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Ruby said as her enthusiasm kept growing.

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh**, you know!" she finished as she stared at the man and woman.

"_Gotta admire her optimism._" Lucifer thought to himself, "Do you know who I am?" the man asked Ruby as she quickly answered, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." "Hello." Ozpin said with a smile, "Nice to meet you." Ruby returned the greeting.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked as Ruby nodded, "More than anything." Ozpin and the woman exchanged glances as the woman showed her disapproval with and audible "Hmph." "Well, okay." Ozpin said much to Ruby's shock and excitement. "Thanskyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ruby shouted in rapid succession that she just earned herself a place at her dream school.

"Now, I believe that will be all. Run along now Ms. Rose, initiation starts tomorrow." Ozpin said as Ruby nodded quickly, just as she was about to leave the room she remembered about Lucifer. "Are you gonna be ok?" Ruby asked as Lucifer smiled and patted her head, "Don't worry about me, Little Red. You got a big day tomorrow, I'll be fine just go and get some rest." Ruby smiled and waved goodbye at Lucifer as she left the room as he returned the gesture.

"Now then." Ozpin said gaining Lucifer's attention, "You've haven't spoken a single word to us this entire time, except to Ms. Rose, so I'll ask you. Who are you?" Ozpin asked, "Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar." Lucifer replied with a smile as he offered his hand. Lucifer could sense something off about Ozpin, for being so young he could feel an aura of wisdom coming from Ozpin, he could also feel the secrets he kept, and could smell the lies he told. As soon as Ozpin touched Lucifer's hand for a handshake, Lucifer took this opportunity to delve deep inside of Ozpin's very soul, and saw everything. Ozma, the twin gods of Remnant, the Creatures of Grimm, the Faunus, the four kingdoms, the Great War, the four Maidens, and Salem.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Professor Ozpin." Lucifer smiled as he grabbed onto Ozpin and pulled him closer, "Or should I say, Ozma." Ozpin's eyes widened as the woman used her riding crop to create a spell to restrain Lucifer. "Now,now. No need to get worked up, Ms. Kinky." Lucifer chuckled as his trademark devilish smile returned. "How do you know that name?" Ozpin said as his tone changed to a more serious one.

"Just like I know everything about you and your little 'secret war', Oz." Lucifer said, "Though I gotta hand it to you, using kids as your little 'army' without even telling them the truth, that's pretty evil." he chuckled as the two only glared at him. "Ozpin, we have to interrogate him further. What if he could be in league with, _her_." the woman whispered loudly.

"You do know I'm sitting right in front of you, right?" he said sarcastically as both Ozpin and the woman began to argue with each other of what should be done with Lucifer. Lucifer only sat there as he sighed and rolled his eyes at the scene unfolding in front of him, then to the woman's shock, he broke the restraints she had cast on him with ease. "Now then." Lucifer said as he leaned back in his chair, "You wanna know more about me, huh?" he smugly asked as Ozpin nodded in silence, from there Lucifer told his story about his origin and his eternal damnation to Hell as its ruler, from angels to demons, to the demonic abilities he had. Once he was finished, Lucifer expected some reaction out of Ozpin, however the headmasters face never changed or showed any emotion much to Lucifer's disappointment.

"Ozpin, I think it's pretty clear that either this man is in league with her, or he's completely insane." the woman said glaring at Lucifer all the while. Seeing how this was going nowhere Lucifer scoffed as one of his fingers extended and changed color to a loong red claw, and to Ozpin and the woman's horror, slit his own throat. The woman gasped as Ozpin's eyes widened at the sight of Lucifer's blood pouring down his neck, staining his suit, as he didn't even seem to react to it. Then Lucifer snapped his fingers and in a matter of seconds his entire body ignited as Ozpin and the woman backed away from the table to avoid the flames.

A few seconds had passed as the flames died down, revealing Lucifer wearing a now clean suit as his wound was slowly sealing itself. Silence filled the room as Ozpin and the woman try to comprehend what just happened. A man had slit his own throat and set himself on fire and yet he was completely unharmed.

"Let me rephrase my question." Ozpin said as he adjusted his glasses, "Who are you?", "I'm Lucifer Morningstar, but you can call me, the Devil." Lucifer said as his eyes began to glow bright crimson. Lucifer spent almost an hour explaining to Ozpin and the woman, whose name was Glynda, about his entire life story, from his years as an archangel, to his eternal damnation to Hell. At first the two didn't want to believe him, it sounded to preposterous to be true, to have someone who was essentially a god, that could rival Salem's powers, had appeared in their world.

Once Lucifer finished his explanation, both Ozpin and Glynda were stunned, to learn someone that had great destructive power was sitting in front of them, "Would it be possible for me and my associate to discuss these, events, in private?" Ozpin asked as Lucifer shrugged, "Do what you do." was the only thing he said as Ozpin and Glynda left the room. "We have to do something about him, Ozpin." Glynda said as Ozpin began to pace back and forth, "What could we possibly do to him then, Glynda? You heard him, compared to us, the Grimm, and Salem, he's a god." Glynda furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to come up with a solution to their, King of Hell problem.

Glynda turned to look at Oz as he was staring through the one sided glass at Lucifer as he was entertaining himself, by cutting off his fingers and making them grow back repeatedly. Ozpin pondered at what he should do with Lucifer, the fact that their entire 'shadow war' could be exposed to the public like Lucifer but them all at great risk, so Ozpin decided to take an even greater risk. Without saying a word Ozpin motioned to Glynda to enter the room with him again. As they both entered Lucifer sat up straight as he wiped his dismembered fingers off the table, "So, come up with some crazy new plan to stop Salem, Oz?" Lucifer snickered as Ozpin sat back down.

"Actually, I do." Ozpin said as Lucifer raised his eyebrow, "We are currently living in a time of prosperity and peace, however, it won't last long." Ozpin said as Lucifer began to feel intrigued by the headmaster's supposed plan, "Dark forces threaten Remnant, and it's four kingdoms, that is why I'm asking you. Please, help us, with your power, we might have a fighting chance against Salem." Ozpin pleaded with Lucifer as Glynda was flabbergasted that Ozpin would even think about joining forces with him.

After a moment of silence Lucifer began to laugh, it was more of a mocking laugh as Lucifer didn't seem to take Ozpin seriously. "Hoo man, that's a good one, and tell me. Why should I help you? What's in it for me?" Ozpin and Glynda couldn't believe how selfish Lucifer was being, he had the powers of a god, powers that could stop Salem and other threats to all of Remnant, and yet he wanted something in return.

"How dare you, you should feel ashamed of yourself! You have the power to save millions of lives, and yet you'll sit there and do nothing unless you have a reward!?" Glynda angrily shouted at Lucifer who smirked in response, "Yep, sort of hit it on the nose there. Probably because I know if this place is fucked, I can go back to my own world." That was it, Ozpin couldn't think of anything to say to convince Lucifer to join him, the man sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, while Glynda was glaring daggers at Lucifer. "_Man, they really are hopeless, am I really their only chance of standing up to that second rate witch?_" Lucifer thought to himself as he sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you." Lucifer said as Ozpin's head immediately shot up in surprise, "You will?" he questioned, "Yes, of course I will, under a few conditions of course." Lucifer smirked. "I hope these conditions are humanly possible." Ozpin said, Lucifer just laughed in response, "Of course they are! My first condition, I want to join your school." Lucifer said as he clasped his hands together. "You wish to attend my school?" Ozpin said eyeing Lucifer suspiciously, "Well not exactly attend, I could be like a supervisor to the students!" Lucifer said excitedly. Ozpin turned to Glynda as she just looked away, clearly not happy with their "alliance", "Fine then, what are your other conditions?" Ozpin asked, "I want to be near Ruby Rose." Lucifer said, Ozpin raised his eyebrow, "Any particular reason why?" Lucifer snorted, "Come now Oz, you and I both know why. Her silver eyes hold great power, people would kill for control of that power. So just think of me as a little guardian devil." Lucifer explained.

Ozpin was hesitant to accept Lucifer's offer, seeing how a demonic entity with vast power was interested in another source of power. However, seeing no other option as Salem's forces were growing stronger everyday, he knew peace wouldn't last on Remnant forever.

"Very well, I accept." Ozpin said as Lucifer grinned and held out his hand. Soon his hand was engulfed in flames. "We'll go on then, it won't hurt." Lucifer urged Ozpin as he hesitantly shook Lucifer's hand. Ozpin felt a warm sensation as his hand was covered in flames. "Great sounds good, anything I have to do to enter?" Lucifer asked as he stood up from his chair, "An airship will arrive at the terminal at 8 o'clock sharp. Then you will undergo initiation." Ozpin replied as Lucifer bowed to Glynda as he made his way towards the door, upon opening it Lucifer turned back, "Oh and Ozpin, if we're going to make this deal work. There will be no secrets between us." Lucifer said as his voice took on a more serious tone, and for a split second his eyes flashed red.

And with that Lucifer left the room leaving both Glynda and Ozpin alone together. "Ozpin, are you sure about this alliance with, _him_." Glynda asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "Honestly, I don't know….I'm not sure if this deal will save Remnant, or will doom it."


End file.
